The Proposal
by Flamebranch01
Summary: The proposal. Rated T for cursing. The sequel to the sequel of the Miniskirt Revolution OOC RizaXRoy


**The Proposal**

**R. Mustang POV**

I head into Jean's Diamonds and Other Crap.

I know; it sounds like a dump but it actually looks pretty fancy.

I step inside and look around. Well, it's kind of nice.

Apart from the decaying floor and the rotting wallpaper.

Well that's beside the point, it's cheap.

"Hey Havoc" I say.

_Havoc?_

"Wait. HAVOC? DO YOU WORK EVERYWHERE?" I yell.

"No. I actually own this place, it used to be my dad's." He said, shrugging.

"Oh ok I'm-"

"I also work at just about every place in central." He interrupts me.

I try not to scream.

"I am just looking for a ring so I can ask Riza to marry me." I say. "IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK?" I yell.

"Oh ok here take this huge diamond ring that would be 1k but since you're my best friend you can have it for free."He says.

"For Freeeee?" I say.

"Yes for Freeeeee." He says, smiling.

"Yaaaaayyyy!" I scream, fist pumping my fist in victory.

I take it and run out of the building screaming 'yay'.

* * *

**R. Hawkeye POV **

I wonder where Roy is.

He said that he was going to meet me at this fancy restaurant an hour ago.

And he is still not here.

I tap my glass.

The waiter says,"Would you like more coke?"

"Yes, please." I say, even though it is my 4th glass.

I finally just turn on my phone and play Angry Birds.

I shoot a bird and miss.

"Shit! Damn, angry birds! I Hope the pigs get away with your fucking eggs!" I curse, throwing my phone down.

"Uh, ma'am this place was made for peacefulness." He says.

"Meaning?" I say, glaring daggers at him.

"No cursing." He said, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, ok." I said, knowing that I should calm down.

The guy practically sprints away from me.

I cradle my head in my hands.

"I think that guy nearly peed his pants." I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up to see Edward Elric.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I say, tilting my head.

"I am here on a date with my girlfriend Winry. I plan on proposing." Edward says.

I smile and say,"Congratulations! I am sure that she will accept."

"What are you here for?"

"Roy told me to wait for him here." I say, shrugging.

"That bastard is smarter than I thought he was."Ed mumbles thoughtfully.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"Nothing." He answers before running away.

"Weird." I say.

I look over to see where he is running to.

Then I see the waiter run towards Ed.

"Oh shit." I whisper.

* * *

**R. Mustang pov**

"Shit, fuck!" I curse..

As I drop the ring into the toilet after I flush it.

I dial Havoc's number hoping that he is a plumber.

"You got Havoc." Havoc answers.

"Hey Havoc."

"What do you want?"

"Um are you a plumber?" I say, scratching my head.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Cause I accidentally dropped the ring into the toilet."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Um yeah I was hoping you could come over and get it for me."

"OK BUT IF ITS IN THE SEWERS YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN!"

**1 hour later**

"Whoo! That was a close one. It was right at the edge of the pipe! One more centimeter and you would be wrestling alligators." Havoc jokes.

"Really?"

"No."

"Okay time to propose to my lady."

"Bye. Good luck, man."

"Bye."

* * *

**R. Hawkeye pov**

I finally see Roy walk through the double doors.

"Finally." I say, relieved that he is finally here.

I was thinking he wasn't going to show up.

"Hi. Is Fullmetal here?" He asks.

"Yup." I say.

"Damn him." He curses.

The waiter clears his throat loudly and points at the sign.

**No Cursing.**

Roy's mouth curves into an 'o' shape.

I smile and say,"I got in trouble for it earlier too."

Roy smiles and sits down.

"I wonder why this restaurant has a 'no cursing' policy. It's just wrong. We should be able to curse like sailors and not get kicked out." I complain, tapping the table.

"I don't know why most restaurants do that. They are just stupid." Roy says.

The waiter comes up to our table and hands us menus.

"I will be back in 5 minutes to take your order." The waiter said, walking away.

I look at the menu.

_Mmmmm... Porterhouse steak... Sounds yummy._

I look up at Roy and say,"I know what I want."

"Okay, I am ready too."

The waiter comes back to us like he had heard our whole conversation.

"Okay what would you guys like to eat?"

"I want a Porter House steak, medium well, mashed potatoes on the side, no gravy." I say, handing the waiter the menu.

"What about you, sir?"

"Seafood scampi. Mashed potatoes on the side, lots of gravy."

I roll my eyes.

"Will that be all?"

"I believe so." I say.

The waiter says, "I will go put that in," and walks away.

Roy is staring off into space.

_I wonder what's on his mind? Is something wrong? _

I stare at him.

It takes him about 3 minutes to realize that I was staring at him.

He looks at me.

"Roy? Is something the matter? If you're sick, we can leave and schedule this for another time." I say, worry clouding my features.

"No, its just that I have this Dying to ask-."

" Foods here." The waiter says in a sing song voice.

"Damn him." He whispers just barely for me to hear him.

Weird.

**20 minutes later.**

****"Um." He says getting my attention and getting on one knee ."Will you marry me."

I start to cry tears of joy.

"No.'' I say joking

"Wha."

"I mean yes you idiot." I say.

He gets up and kisses on the lips.

10.

That's how long the kiss lasts.

10 seconds.


End file.
